


Aphrodite Know Best

by Iryu



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Harems, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iryu/pseuds/Iryu
Summary: Aphrodite smitten by Amakusa existence, decide to help his love life by making (hopefully all) the woman servant within Chaldea to fall in love and sexually bound to him.
Relationships: Amakusa Shirou Tokisada | Ruler/Jeanne d'Arc | Ruler, Marie Antoinette | Rider/Jeanne d'Arc | Ruler
Kudos: 6





	Aphrodite Know Best

Aphrodite stood in her chambers in Olympus, her face as beautiful as ever but her brow in a furrow.

She had been spying on Jeanne d’Arc again and while she admired her faith in God, the girl was downright stubborn.

Couldn’t she see that Amakusa was her meant to be lover? They would make a perfect, wonderful couple. Frustrated with Jeanne, Aphrodite decided she would take action, she was the Goddess of love after all. She knew best. If Jeanne’s faith in God was as strong as she’d seen it to be, she would succumb easily to a Goddess’s decision.

She planned to hit Jeanne with a love spell and grant Amakusa with a blessing that would allow him to win Jeanne’s heart.

When she had cast her spell, she sent it away magically and it hit Jeanne’s heart with a precision that only a higher being could accomplish.

Jeanne had been walking with fellow Frenchwomen, Marie Antoinette when she’d been hit. She gasped, legs trembling and sunk to the ground. Her amethyst coloured eyes shined with unshed tears as an unbearable heat coursed through her body. Marie was at her side in an instant, worried and asking what was wrong.

“Jeanne! Are you okay? Ça va?!” Marie cried.

Jeanne found herself unable to answer and Marie found herself getting up to find help when a strange mist surrounded the both of them.

“Ahh, I see my love spell has worked. You must be feeling quite uncomfortable Jeanne” Aphrodite spoke through an enchanted mirror than had appeared through the mist.

“What did you do to her?” Marie questioned.

“I merely gave her the little push she needed. She will be fine; all she needs to do to feel better is spend the night with Amakusa. I will prepare a special chamber for them that will help them realize their true feelings for one another!” Aphrodite explained.

Anger shook Jeanne’s features. Aphrodite wanted her to sleep with her mortal enemy. That was preposterous!

“N-never” she stuttered out, still affected by the love spell.

“Then you will stay like this until the end if time, even if you were to summoned somewhere, sometime else you will always feel this heat. The only way to dispel this magic is to spend the night with Amakusa. If you refuse, you will suffer. It’s strange that you are denying your Goddess, Jeanne. I thought you were one of loyal faith” the Goddess smirked.

Silence overtook them. It was quite obvious that there wasn’t another choice. Jeanne would have to sleep with Amakusa in order to get rid of the spell. Confusion washed over her mind, she had complete faith in God but couldn’t see why she had to go through with this.

Marie watched as Jeanne’s mind tried to make sense of the situation. She didn’t want her fellow Frenchwomen to experience the ordeal alone, so she made a brave decision.

“Let me go with her please, Goddess Aphrodite” she whispered.

Jeanne’s eyes snapped up to look at Marie in horror.

“Non! Pourquoi tu ferais ça?! You don’t have to do that Marie!” she choked out.

Marie clasped Jeanne’s hand in her own and smiled.

“I want to” she emphasized before returning her attention towards Aphrodite, waiting for a response.

Aphrodite was pondering on this; she hadn’t expected Marie to ask to join in for the purpose of easing Jeanne through the process. She smiled to herself, there was definitely something brewing there, and she wanted to let it blossom. After all, she was the Goddess of love.

“Alright, yes you may join. I will take the both of you to the special chamber I have prepared where you will meet Amakusa. Prepare yourselves” the Goddess stated with a sinister smile.

The two Frenchwomen nodded and held on to each other as they lost themselves in the mist while being transported.

They had closed their eyes while being brought to the room that the Goddess of love had readied for them. They opened them once they felt their feet hit the ground and looked around the room.

It was spacious and lavish. Light pink tapestries covered the walls, and a huge bed took up the center of the space. Soft bedding and fluffy pillows were set gently for comfort and a small chest could be seen next to the bed.

The girls were still in shock from the situation and neither had moved a muscle. Soon after, they saw a white glimmer, and something began to materialize into the space. Jeanne went rigid and Marie tried her best to soothe her comrade.

Aphrodite appeared and beside her, a panting Amakusa could be seen. His white hair was in disarray and his face was quite red.

“Alright girls! I’ve brought Amakusa here and given him quite the blessing. You see, his cock has been enlarged, both in length and girth. My powers have a bit of an aphrodisiac effect so it must be quite painful for him and with his increased stamina, you will be having fun for quite a while!” the Goddess cheered.

The girls shuddered at the implication and looked over at Amakusa whose eyes had been overrun with lust.

“Oh, and Jeanne, you won’t be able to orgasm until you fully submit to Amakusa. Become his and his alone, pleasure him every time he needs and surrender your mind, body and soul to him, and I will allow you to come” the Goddess added, smirking sinisterly.

“W-what?! That wasn’t the deal! I will never do that!” Jeanne cried.

The Goddess only cackled before disappearing into the same light she had appeared from, leaving the girls alone with Amakusa.

Amakusa got up, discarding his black pants and settling onto the bed. His legs were spread wide, huge cock straining his black boxers. His gaze settled on the two Frenchwomen and he smirked.

“Alright then, we all know how this is going to go. The Goddess herself has decided. So, we may as well enjoy ourselves, get yourselves over here and start by sucking it” he ordered.

Jeanne couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of Amakusa’s mouth, the golden cross on his chest gleamed in the light and it seemed so wrong in the moment. He continued to strip by shrugging off his black long sleeve and his defined body was on display for them. She had never done this before, and it seemed like she was sinning even if it was a Goddess that wanted her to do this.

Sensing Jeanne’s hesitance, Marie decided to take initiative and make the first move on Amakusa. This was not Marie’s first time and perhaps seeing her with Amakusa would ease Jeanne into the act.

Marie let go of Jeanne and made her way over to the bed, removing her weighty hat in the process. Her silver hair waterfalled down her back as she crawled onto the bed and in between Amakusa’s spread legs. Marie then began giving small kitten licks to the outline of Amakusa’s hard cock. The front of his boxers grew wet rapidly as Marie continued with her ministrations. Jeanne looked in horror as Marie reached for the waist band of the boxers and pulled down. Amakusa’s swollen cock sprung up and lightly hit Marie on the cheek before she continued licking down the length of it.

Amakusa looked down at the smaller girl in amusement, did she really think this slow pace was turning him on? He grabbed onto her silver strands violently and forced his cock down her throat. The sounds of Marie choking, and gasping filled the chamber but Amakusa was merciless as he continued fucking her mouth at a brutal pace. Her hands were flailing about, trying to hold onto something as spit and precum dribbled down her chin.

Jeanne couldn’t bear to see Marie suffering and rushed over to the bed. She pulled Marie off of Amakusa and the girl began gasping for air. Amakusa then grabbed Jeanne by her braid as she was attempting to tend to Marie and pulled her into his lap; her back to his broad chest.

“N-no! Don’t touch me!” she tried.

But it was no use, Amakusa began to strip her and soon she was left only in her simple black panties and black bra. He had wound one arm around her to keep her still and used the other to tease her nipples through her bra. She squirmed uncomfortably, trying to get away.

Marie had finally recovered and re-joined the two of them. She pulled Amakusa in for a kiss which he dominated immediately, pulling her lip between his teeth and biting hard. She whimpered and began stripping her own clothes, eager for more. Her undergarments were much sexier than Jeanne’s, she had on a lacy white bralette and matching lace panties.

Amakusa turned Jeanne around and forced her head down to suck his cock. His fingers were tangled in her blonde hair and gripping her roots painfully. Her braid had fallen apart during the ordeal and she struggled to give head as she had never done it before. He pulled at her hair harder and she whimpered in pain.

“No teeth, do it properly” he hissed.

Marie bent down and whispered tips into Jeanne’s ear.

“Hollow your cheeks to create suction and swirl your tongue. Cover your teeth with your lips and relax your jaw” she instructed.

Jeanne obeyed because she wanted the pulling of her hair to stop. While she continued to try her best to give Amakusa head, Marie straddled his lap. She was on her knees and bracketing both Amakusa and Jeanne. Her cunt was positioned just above Jeanne’s head and she presented her small breasts to Amakusa.

Without wasting a second, Amakusa let go of Jeanne’s locks and began to tease Marie’s nipples through her bralette. He squeezed and pinched the hardened nubs with his fingers. He began to use his tongue as well, sucking harshly at one while pulling at the other. She whined and tried taking her bralette off only to be stopped by Amakusa firmly grabbing both of her wrists with one of his hands. He continued sucking and began biting as well. He took the nubs in between his teeth and bit down causing Marie to writhe and mumble incoherently.

He crushed Marie to his chest and pushed Jeanne’s head down and forcefully came down her throat. Her muffled screaming and choking were serving to further turn on Marie and she began to undulate her hips into her fingers as she touched herself. Amakusa noticed a growing wet spot on Marie’s panties and yanked Jeanne’s head off of his cock. He then placed the tip of his wet cock on Marie’s panties (where her vagina would be) and began rubbing up and down.

Marie threw her head back and moved her hips in small circles, reveling in the friction.

“Ohh-h! soo good daddy! Give it to me daddy, please! I want your thick cock in me!” she whined.

Jeanne was shocked by the lewd noises Marie was making and let out a squeak when Amakusa pulled her by the ankle and into his side. He quickly tore off her bra and panties at the same time he pulled Marie’s panties to the side and entered her.

Marie was sitting on his cock when he harshly grabbed Jeanne by her waist and sat her down in between them, her back to Marie’s chest. She flailed when he latched onto a nipple with his teeth and gave it a tug, he used his other hand to finger her pussy and his hips were thrusting up into Marie who was riding him.

Marie’s pupils were blown wide and she was incoherent, her tiny body was oversensitive, and it was clear she was going crazy with lust. One of her hands came up to play with her own breast while her other hand snuck around Jeanne’s body and fondled the breast that was not being bitten by Amakusa. She was slamming back down on Amakusa’s huge cock, it was stretching her open extra wide and she struggled to take all of him in. As she met him thrust for thrust, she was babbling out nonsense.

“Daddy! Daddy! Nggghhh, good, it’s so good!”

“Yeah? Is it good, slut?” asked Amakusa, his voice rough.

“Oo-oh ouaaais! Mmm…more…” Marie mumbled.

Amakusa could feel Jeanne’s pussy twitching and withdrew his fingers and mouth just before her orgasm and pushed her to the side. He then grabbed Marie by the hips and flipped her on her back. He pushed his cock back into her until he bottomed out and continued with his brisk pace. He abused Marie’s cunt and brought a hand down to rub and pinch at her clit. They kissed sloppily, Amakusa leaving bite marks and hickeys all over Marie’s body and forcing himself deep into her.

Jeanne found herself turned on by the sight and she ashamedly began flicking at her clit. She was desperate to come but no matter how close she came, she couldn’t. It was getting unnerving, she needed to come!

She watched as Amakusa’s pace became erratic and he closed his teeth around one of Marie’s nipples before grabbing Marie’s hands to use for leverage as he slammed into her for the last time and came. A scream tore out of Marie’s throat as she came too, cunt spasming around Amakusa’s enlarged cock as it drank up every last drop of cum.

Marie was trembling all over and cum flowed out of her twitching pussy as Amakusa pulled out. He fixed her panties and pulled them back over her swollen sex so he could watch his cum soak the lace. He grabbed the front of her panties and bunched them up so they were straining against her cunt and pulled up, teasing her when she was oversensitive. Marie whined from the feeling but didn’t protest.

Amakusa continued to play with her, watching the cum continue to slosh into the panties while he waited for Jeanne to surrender herself to him.

Jeanne was watching the entire display and her own cunt was throbbing with want. She needed to come, and she wanted Amakusa’s big cock to take her virginity and make her feel good!

“Please! Please let me come!” she cried, throwing herself at Amakusa and reaching for his dick.

He grabbed her hand painfully and gripped her chin with his other hand.

“Oh? You want to come?” he asked teasingly.

She nodded frantically, rubbing her hips into the sheets, desperate for any friction.

“Beg. Surrender yourself to me. Only to me. Then I’ll give you exactly what you want” he stated.

“Please! Please fuck me! Please make me come, I’m yours and only yours. I surrender myself to you, pleaaase fuck mee! Harder than how you fucked Marie! Pound my pussy!” Jeanne wailed.

Amakusa smirked and shoved two of his fingers into Jeanne’s cunt. She let out a surprised yelp before he pulled her down onto all fours. He entered her in one quick thrust, and she screamed in pain. A small trail of blood made its way down the back of her thigh as Amakusa rammed into her from behind mercilessly, not caring that it was her first time.

Eventually the pain dulled, and she was feeling pleasure alongside it. Her mind was becoming muddled and she came when Amakusa paused his thrusting to tease at her clit. She didn’t get to enjoy it for long as Amakusa continued thrusting, not caring that she was sensitive.

He changed their positions multiple times, pulling out, grabbing her roughly and leaving bruises everywhere.

In their current position, Amakusa was sitting again with his back against the headboard of the bed and Jeanne was seated on his dick, her back to his chest. Her legs were spread wide and he would slowly thrust for a while, teasing her G-spot before randomly slamming down hard. She gasped every time it happened and squirmed when he let go of her hips to snake a hand around to her pussy and slip his fingers inside alongside his cock.

He then pushed as far in as he could go and began grinding against her G-spot and forced her to suddenly orgasm. Jeanne shook violently and her cunt was a mess, dripping with both her and Amakusa’s cum.

He then laid her down on her side, lifted one her legs and thrusted brutally. He ignored her noises of protest as she attempted to get away. He tightly wrapped his strong arms around her waist and forced her spasming pussy down onto his cock over and over until he came, cock releasing strings of thick cum deep inside Jeanne’s womb.

He remained inside her, squeezing and playing with her breasts and biting at her neck.

Marie had gotten back up and laid herself down next to Jeanne and gave her small kisses of comfort.

Amakusa reached across Jeanne to grab Marie and pulled her towards himself. He pulled out of Jeanne and entered Marie. She let out little moans and whimpers as Amakusa abused her cunt again and pinched her nipples harshly.

This continued on for a while, Amakusa switching between both girls and the two of them giving each other the gentle touches they weren’t getting from his rough handling. He had come in both of them a multitude of times and their holes were now sloppy and swollen, leaking cum everywhere.

Finally, it seemed Amakusa was reaching his limit. He had Jeanne on her back and he was slamming into her hard while one hand was crushing one of her breasts and the other was planted on the bed to give him better leverage. His mouth was busy licking into Marie’s pussy as she stood over Jeanne, feet planted on either side of her head. Marie was playing with her own breasts and seeing Jeanne’s bigger breast being squeezed by Amakusa sent her over the edge. She collapsed onto Jeanne and kissed her slowly. The two girls kissing served to turn Amakusa on even more and he thumbed at Jeanne’s clit, causing her to come. Her walls convulsing around him made him come as well.

The three of them lay on the bed, completely exhausted and dirty from all the bodily fluids.

Amakusa lay asleep, the love spell finally broken, and the two girls gently held each other, waiting for sleep to take them as well.

“Hey Jeanne… je pense que je t’aime…” whispered Marie.

Jeanne smiled and ran her fingers through Marie’s messy hair.

“I think I love you too” she admitted, pressing a kiss to Marie’s hairline.

She looked over to where Amakusa lay, his face at peace, a drastic difference to how they had seen him for the last several hours.

“And I think we’re both falling for him too” she added.

Marie nodded, sneaking a peak at the sleeping boy and blushing.

It would be strange figuring out their dynamic outside of the love spell once they all awoke, but for now, the trio let themselves rest.

Seeing the fruit of her work, Aphrodite suddenly feel an emotion that she hasn't felt for eon. As she gazed upon Amakusa sleeping face, she could feel her heart beating fast and her cheeks blush. She, like the two servant lying beside him, has fallen in love with him, no she was smitten by him. As her camel toe begin to get wet she vowed to make him the true Master of Chaldea, by giving him all the female servant within that facilities as his lover, an appropriate gift for her Master. And she know just the right person to gift him next.

**Author's Note:**

> Story written by Kanariyae on Fiverr paid by me


End file.
